Maybe We Will Learn To Love
by onlyme26
Summary: How could i marry this woman? I don't know anything about her but maybe an arranged marriage is not the worst thing that could've happened to me (GIP Santana)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters**

How did I end up standing in front of everyone, marrying a woman I don't know or didn't even see? It's ridiculous this the 21th century and I always thought that I would marry someone that I love not because it was arranged. I'd often dream about this day when I was a little girl, where I would stand with the love of my life at the altar and exchange vows and promise that person that I would love them forever.

And now here I am trying to seek a look at the woman that is my soon- to- be- wife. Who did give that woman this bridal veil? Oh man, maybe they're trying to cover her face up because she's ugly. Well that's really nice, now I will have a wife that I know nothing about and she's not even pretty. Oh shit, everyone is looking at me, they probably saw me frowning. Okay I can do it, no I have to do it. I don't have any other options. So man up Santana you can do it. You will read your vow, marry her and if she's halfway pretty, kiss her.

After the vows

Well I have to say that she has a really nice voice so that's a plus. So the priest is now pronouncing us wife and wife and here comes the ''you now may kiss your bride''. I'm so nervous my hands are shaking when I move her bridal veil, so I can kiss her. I close my eyes a few seconds and prepare myself.

The first thing that I notice are her eyes, oh god I've never seen so crystal blue eyes and I could look her in the eyes forever. I feel like I was hit by a lightning, this woman is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She looks at me with those curious and yet scared eyes, trying to predict if I'll kiss her or if I'll just run away. My best friend and lesbro Quinn Fabray pinches my arm and whispers that I should kiss her finally. Thanks to my best man, I've come to my senses and decide that I should do my job and kiss my wife. So lean in and look at her thin and delicious lips, just before I close the distance between us,I close my eyes.

And I see fireworks that's what I see. I don't exaggerate really. This kiss is out of this world but she pulls back too soon for my liking. All I see is her and her beautiful face. With that our family comes towards us and separates me from my goddess. This is like a dream a few minutes ago I thought that I was marrying a ugly woman and now I can't wrap my brain around the fact that I am now married to a model. I mean now I'm thankful even if it's an arranged marriage, I'm glad that she's beautiful. But I can't forget that this an arranged marriage. I don't love her, I don't know nothing about her. All this shit is my fathers fault and I can't like this woman.

After the reception party , my wife and I sit in the car in silence. I turn the music on because the silence is making me uncomfortable. A few minutes later I park the car in front of our new home, we continue to sit without speaking. This is all to much to me and I get out of the car. She follows me and we stand in front of the door. Now I don't know what to do. Maybe I should carry her that's what a good spouse would do right. But who cares what a good wife'd do?

Well I don't, so I just step into the house and she follows me behind. I flop onto the couch and kick off my shoes, they killed my feet today. Brittany that's what her name is , is standing in front of me looking kinda lost. Now I feel like a jerk, acting like she's not in the room . With that I move a little bit on the couch so she has some place to sit. That's invitation enough and she quietly sits to my right.

After a while I feel how tired I am and look to my right catching her yawning. That's signal enough that we should move to the bedroom. Great now that we are in the bedroom, I'm not that tired anymore. It's tradition that in the morning, the mother of the husband (or in this situation my mother) comes to the house and checks the bed sheets for blood. To ensure that the couple had sex and did I mention that I have penis? No?!It's no big deal right? I mean it is big don't get me wrong and I'm happy that I have it. It just makes me unique.

So what will we do? I don't think that she's ready, she looks like she might pass out any moment. Oh god I'm so stupid. How did I not see this before? She is just like me, a victim. I bet she did not like the idea of marrying a stranger. This all happened because her father forced her, just like mine forced me.

I call her name and she looks at me like a little scared girl and I just shake my head. I can't force her to sleep with me, I'm not my father. I promised a long time ago that I would never abuse my wife or my children. And I will hold my promise. I look her in the eye and try to tell her that she'll never have to be scared of me.

I walk to the chest of drawers where two glasses and a bottle of champagne is standing. I take one of the glasses and smash it. With a broke piece I cut my hand and move to the bed. The blood drops onto the sheets and the whole time I did not avert my eyes from Brittany. Her eyes tell me everything that I need to know. She looks grateful and relieved. I nod my head and tell her that she should change and get in the bed. We both turn around not ready to see each other half naked. After the bedroom routine and taking care of my hand, I settle on the left side of the bed and Brittany on the right side.

I have a lot of thing on my mind right now. How are we going to live in this house without knowing a thing about each other? Ah, I'm too tired to think anymore, I will deal with my questions tomorrow. Right now I just want to forget this whole day happened and sleep without dreaming. Tomorrow I will deal with everything. I just need to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters**

**Next Day/ Morning**

Oh God! I have the worst headache in the history of headaches and I didn't even drink anything, why do I have to suffer some much? Why God, why? Now all I have do is, open my eyes really slowly...Well that wasn't so hard to do, thought that I would get blind with that much sun light.

The bedroom is just how I like it, the walls are black with a few posters. Brittany didn't want anything specific, that's what my mother told me.

I turn to my right to look if she's sleeping and voila she's still asleep. She looks so cute, like a little kitten. I could watch her sleeping the whole day. Maybe we could be friends, she looks like someone who'd make a great best friend.

Now that it's morning we have to talk about a few things, to clear everything. I try to be as gentle as I can be when I wake her up. I'm lucky because with the first shake she opens her gorgeous eyes and focuses them on me. Her face shows so much emotion that it's a miracle that she doesn't get a face cramp.

Now that she's awake we can talk downstairs. ''Brittany we should probably head downstairs, my mother will be here in a few hours, to check on us'' I tell her.

She doesn't answer me, instead stands up and goes to the bathroom. And I don't know why she doesn't talk to me? Does my breath stink?

**20 Minutes Later**

The coffee tastes like horse shit, ah, I should've waited a few hours until my mum came. She cooks the best Mexican foods and her coffee is just brilliant.

And where the hell is Brittany? And just when you ask where the person is that you ask about, they come a second later.

'' I made coffee, if you want some but it tastes like feet and everything that's nasty in this world'' I try to joke and light up the mood .

She doesn't even try to smile, just looks at me without any emotion. That's just so rude, I try to be civil with her and joke around and she doesn't even reply.

''Look Brittany, I can see that you didn't want any of this to happen but it did. And I can say that this was not my dream. We aren't pleased with the decision that our fathers have made. But we are married now and we could at least try to be friends or I don't know civil with each other. The fact that you don't speak with me bothers me a little bit, don't you have something to say to me?''

During my speech she didn't even blink her eyes, that was a little bit creepy. But now I see that she wants to say somethings,too.

'' You're right Santana, I didn't want any of this. My life was perfect before your god damn family decided that I was the perfect bride for their daughter. I can't accept the fact that my father forced me to marry someone that I don't love, let alone never have seen in my life. So I'll speak with you only if it's necessary, you and your family took away my dreams'' Brittany rants with anger.

To say that I'm shocked would be underestimated. I need a minute to digest everything. Okay now I'm angry too.

'' Okay hold up, Barbie! Your anger is misplaced. I'm not your enemy here. And I would appreciate it if we could speak without any anger in our voice! And you will show some respect to my family because you're also a Lopez now '' I tell her calmly. Who the fuck she thinks that she is? Only I can hate my family!

''Santana I know what your family does to people if the don't obey their wishes and I'll never be a Lopez. This is insane I can't be here, I'll just wait a few months and then we'll get divorced. Yeah that's what we will do'' she says with a little desperation in her voice.

She speaks like she's the only victim here. Like WTF! '' Listen to yourself a second please. You milady have to look around'' I tell her, '' I'm also not in love with you, I WAS forced to marry you, too. We can't just get divorced a few months later Brittany. You know it, I know it. We have responsibilities that we have to take over now. Accept the fact that we are in a loveless marriage.'' She looks like I murdered her favorite aunt and gives me the evil look.

'' My mother will come in a few minutes to control if everything went correctly. I don't want her to see that we don't get along. So you and I will act like a couple and let her believe that we are happy, do you understand me?'' I speak with a hard voice. '' There is too much for me to lose if they catch that we can't stand each other. And I'd not be the only one losing Brittany. Nod if you understand me!''

She nods her head a few times and looks kinda lost. Now I feel bad because she looks like a lost puppy but like GayBerry said once'' the show must go on''. I still need to tell her a few things.

'' There are a few things that we should discuss right now. I get it, you don't love me and I don't love you but I will not tolerate any cheating okay? We will be faithful to each other, this is still a marriage, if you fall in love with someone, well that's your thing to think about because you will not act on it, just like I won't act on any attraction that I might create to anyone.'' This is the most important point in my list that I've made in my mind.

'' Secondly, I'll be working a lot these next weeks, so you can do what you want. But remember that you're a Lopez now and I expect that you behave like one! This would be everything that I had in my mind right now. Do you have any questions?'' I ask at the end. But she doesn't have any time to speak because my mother burst into the kitchen.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? I need to say that writing a story, is really hard work:D never thought that it would be so hard but I kinda like it:) and also English is not my native language so please excuse my errors. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters**

My mother has the worst timing ever, just when Brittany and I started talking, she comes into the kitchen. She probably went to the bedroom first to look around. I turn to Brittany and give her a pointed look. Its show time, now we'll see who the better actress is.

''Good Morning, my beautiful daughters. How are you two? You look fantastic and just to be clear, I went to your bedroom and changed the sheets. I am so excited and hope that you will give me some grandbabies really soon.'' She tells us really fast. I'm glad that she didn't pass out with how fast she talked without breathing. And I can't help but agree with her, we'd make some beautiful babies.

'' Mum, you're embarrassing me. Brittany and I talked about the baby topic yesterday. You'll have to wait a few years. We would like to know each other better and I can tell you that we get along really good. It looks like we are falling for each other, right Britt-Britt?'' I smile at her sweetly and take her hand in mine. Wow, she has the softest hands that I've ever touched.

''Yeah Mama Lopez, we are a perfect couple'' she says and I sigh in relief. She is really a good actress, keep going Brittany, I start to like you.'' And Santana is right, we should wait a few months before we decide to have babies. ''she squeezes my hand like crazy and I try to hide the pain. That bitch! Who would have thought that she's so strong?

''Oh dear. I can't wait to have them but I'll respect your decision. We are just really excited, Santana you're our only child and your father is just trying to secure that the Lopez's have an heir.'' She tells us with a hint of sadness in her voice. Some bad things happened to my family and I should talk to Brittany about that.

'' I know mum, you'll get them eventually. Now that we are here together, how about you two start making breakfast! I'm starving and the coffee that I made tastes awful.'' I give them my best puppy eyes. Just when my mother turned her back to us, Brittany kicked my leg under the table. Oh; I see myself enjoying this to much and she looks like someone that would say'' Stop the violence'' but here she is, kicking me like kick boxer.

'' Brittany you are also mi hija now and I have to tell you that my daughter can't cook anything. I don't know what she'd do without me and now that she has you, I can relax a little bit. Don't worry dear, I will teach you everything that I know and that my Santanita loves'' My mother talk to her without feeling the tension in the room.

'' Yes mother you should teach her everything, I just told my loving wife that my work schedule would be crazy these following weeks and a home cooked meal is the best thing after a stressful day.'' I try really hard not to laugh at her expression. She'll poison my meal, I know that.

''I'd really like to learn them and now that I'm a married woman, I can stay home the whole day and just spend the money that my wife earns. And cooking a meal for her is the least that I can do. Right honey? You told me that you didn't want your wife working and declared that you would give me money as much as I want.'' She turns to my mother '' she just told me that before you came and I'm lucky to have her.'' She's so evil, I can't hate my father enough. She will throw my hard earned money away, this must be her plan to get back at me.

'' Santana, that has to be the most selfless thing that you've ever said. We all know how you don't like to spend your money on unnecessary things. Now I believe that you two are a real couple and Brittany I'm happy that we have you in the family even if the circumstances where not ideal.'' Now my mother has tears in her eyes and I can't stand that. I hate it when people cry and even more when it's someone that I love.

'' please don't cry, you see now that we're happy and you should tell that my father. I don't want him in my business anymore. We did what he wanted and fortunately we like each other. And I'm still waiting for my breakfast, now get to work women.'' I give both of them a smack on their bottoms. My mother laughs at my behavior and Brittany tries to not murder me. Oh I love this, if she doesn't want to get involved with me, great for her but I will drive her insane. I hate it when people ignore me so she'll have to deal with it.

**After the breakfast**

'' I'm full and I might explode. You'll clean blood and mostly bacon from the ground. Thank you both so much it was delicious.'' I tell them honestly. My mother looks pleased and turns to Brittany.'' Santana, your wife is an excellent cook. She's a keeper, she made this table all by herself.'' My mother looks really happy since I don't remember. She smiles and it's not fake. Then she looks at the clock and stands up abruptly.

''Look at the time, it time for me to leave the newlywed couple alone. How thoughtless of me! You should enjoy your time with your wife Santana and I hope that you accidently make a baby'' she screams the last part before she's out the door. When will she learn to not embarrass me?

'' She's always like that, trying to make my life miserable'' I turn to Brittany but all I see is an empty chair. Really nice, she just leaves like a ninja and I stand here like an idiot talking to myself.

I don't have time for this crap. Time is money so I should head to work. I walk to the bedroom to change and maybe I can find Brittany there and tell her that it's not cool to leave your wife talking to herself. I don't care if she doesn't like me, we are both trapped in this ordeal. All I want is some company. She could give me that; I don't expect anything else from her. And I told her that. Ah, I will talk to her when I get home. But first I need to call Quinn and tell her that she has to be at work when I'm there. My honeymoon is cut short so is her vacation.

**what do you guys think? if you got any ideas, i'm open to them:D and of course, please excuse my errors...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

**At work**

'' Quinn stop bitching around, I don't care what your little hobbit of a girlfriend says'' I tell Quinn who paces in my office. I'm her boss if I want her at work than she has to be here, and her hobbit can protest as much as she wants. Seriously Quinn needs to control herself, she's so whipped I can't even make fun of her.

'' Santana stop insulting my girlfriend and why are you here? You should be at home banging your wife! You couldn't stop staring at her at the reception.'' she boldly tells me. Like is it even allowed to tell someone to be at home and have sex with their spouse. People have no manners these days.'' Calm your tits Fabgay, you of all people should know that we are not a regular married couple''. I say irritated, how can she say something like that? She's my best friend and I went to her when I found about my fathers plans.

''oh please Santana, you speak like I don't know you. You my friend wouldn't pass the opportunity to sleep with a pretty girl and you got extremely lucky. You have a gorgeous wife and I ask the universe since yesterday how a horrible person like you could have that much luck?'' she's pushing her luck today with me.

'' look Fabray, Brittany is an attractive woman, I'd be lying if I told you that I don't feel anything for her. But she made it pretty clear to me that she doesn't like me at all. Comprende? She's like hates me and I can't blame her. I don't know what my father did to them and I need to ask the details but she closed up. She doesn't speak to, glares at me and kicked me under the table with my mother in the room'' I honestly tell her everything that happened this morning. Why doesn't she like me? I mean if we could get along maybe this whole thing could develop to love.

'' I don't know what to do Quinn! She is witty and there is something about her that's making me restless. You should help me figure this out. This is like your job, there has to be a book about helping best friends when they need your help.'' I try to hide the desperation in my voice. Brittany got me thinking the whole day since we parted and she's the only thing that has been on my mind. She's beautiful and has the most gorgeous eyes that I know. And it's not only her look that pulls me to her. It's also her character, she has this innocent vibe but also can be sneaky and bold like me. Ah, I shouldn't feel like this about her. This marriage is only a show for my father and when I figure out how I can separate my business with him, the first thing that I will do is divorce Brittany.

'' I don't know what to tell you Satan. This is a complicated situation but I saw the way you looked at her yesterday and I can tell that you feel something for her. Even if you don't admit it right now. And you should look what comes out of this.'' Quinn always gives good advices.'' I don't know maybe go out on a date with her?'' she adds.

'' so you say that I should ask my wife who hates my guts out on a date? You definitely have to help me with that. '' this might be a good idea if we go out on a date, I could figure out if there is something more than attraction between us. And this can't go wrong right we're already married and this way could get to know each other and I could show her that I'm not a bad person like everyone things that I am.

Quinn stands now in front of me and look curiously at me like she's trying to read my mind.

'' I'll help you but with what you've told me, you have to earn her trust and be her friend. She won't go out with you when you ask her today. Try to understand her, ask her questions about her family and herself. Don't pressure her to talk, she could easily get overwhelmed and ignore your attempts to make better contact.'' she's like a psychologist and I'm thankful. So I stand up and pull her into a hug. '' Thank you so much Quinn, I'll use your advice.''

Now the hard part is to get her around enough to talk. Tzz, that's like stealing candy from a baby. I'm Santana Lopez, I'm a 23 year old successful woman. I'm the owner of Snixx-Juice bar and I have chains in NYC, LA. I can do anything that I want and if I want to go out on a date with someone then I go out on a date. Work can wait right now, this problem needs to be solved really soon and I can't concentrate with her constantly being in my mind.

I call Becky, my assistant and tell her that I will leave again and she starts screaming at me, calling me a whiny little bitch who can't decide what she wants. I give her the finger when I walk to my car, only she can talk to me like that because that's how we communicate.

Now that I'm in my car I should make a plan to woo her. Nah, that's taking to much time I will just freestyle, something will come to my mind when I see her.

**Can't stay away from this story even with my exams coming up really soon. So tell me what you think about it. Should Brittany accept the date offer or should she play hard to get? And thank you so much for the reviews and ideas, next chapter will be about Brittany and santana **


	5. Chapter 5

**At Home**

I park my car in the garage and enter the house. It's really quiet, so I call Brittany's name a few times. Maybe she went out or is sleeping. I should change clothes first before I speak to her. I walk to my bedroom and just after the second I open the door, Brittany appears out of the bathroom with only a tiny piece of towel covering her still very wet body.

I have to say that I'm positively surprised. I can't take my eyes off her body, she has beautiful long legs that beg for attention and the top of her breasts are out for my eyes to see. Her face look so pretty without make up and she's a natural beauty. I can't enjoy the show too much because after a few second she spots me and I see the hint of a blush arise around her neck and face. She tries to cover herself up as good as she can but it doesn't work because the towel is really small for her.

Unfortunately, my not so little buddy is also making its appearance known. My jeans feel really tight right now and it's really uncomfortable. We both blush and I can see her focusing her gaze at my crotch. Maybe I'm not the only one who's turned on at the moment. The things that we could do if she wouldn't hate me so much. Ah, I need to focus and I will have time later to release some of the tension alone in my room.

I recover quickly and tell her that I'll wait for her downstairs, to talk some more. And she agrees to meet me downstairs in a few minutes.

**15 minutes later **

Somehow we ended up sitting at the table in the kitchen again. I see that from now on, we will always be in the kitchen to talk about important stuff. Weird!

I don't know what happened when I went to work but she look rather calm and doesn't glare at me. Well this is now the time to start the conversation while she's not hating on me. Now the nerves are catching with me. Oh God, what do I say?

'' hey Brittany! You look great'' I tell her nervously'' This is really hard for me to say, looking back how we acted.'' I sigh and thinking that maybe I should have prepared something before coming here.

'' well if you don't mind, I would like to say something first?'' she asks shyly looking at her hand.

'' yeah of course, please continue'' if she wants to say something then I gotta let her speak, lady's first right?

'' after you left, I realized how wrong I behaved towards you after you were so nice to me. You didn't force me to sleep with you and tried to be nice. But you have to understand that the whole wedding and forcing to marry someone freaked me out, so I lashed out!'' she replied and I can relate to her feelings. It's not common these days that you are forced to marry someone.

'' how about we make a fresh start? We forget everything and make a clean start? I mean, I would like to have the opportunity to know you better and you can tell me what my father did, so you had to marry me?'' I blurted. She looks at me with her head tilted to the side with an amused smile. I can't blame her for finding me funny right know. I must look like an idiot. Fidgeting in my chair like a child who is hyper after eating to much candy.

'' we could start as friends and hang out'' I pause and look at her still smiling at me'' of course if you want to! I would never force you to do something that you're not comfortable with'' I assure her.

'' I would love to start fresh with you too; Santana!'' she says immediately and I can't stop the goofy smile that's forming.

'' How about we go change in some nice clothes and go out tonight, just as friends? And you could tell me everything about your family and I can tell you everything that I do. So just we can get to know each other, what do you say?'' I ask her excited.

'' Okay, we can do that. We will start fresh, but just as friends Santana! Even if we are married it doesn't mean that we are an actual couple okay?'' she couldn't really help herself right?. Why does she have to push me so quickly to the friends zone.

'' Yeah, yeah Brittany just as friends. And now would be the perfect time to go change, so we can go out as FRIENDS'' I tell her and she walks off. I won't be staying her friend longer. She will realize that I'm a hot piece of ass and won't be able to resist my charm. I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I will charm her panties off.

First of all we need to know each other better and I need to show her that she can trust me. Then the Lopez charm will come out and she will beg me to be her girlfriend or rather her wife. Yeah, that's it!

Okay now I have to go over my list that I have made in my mind cause I'm clever like that.

go out with her, get know each other and earn her trust

bring out your charm because I'm hot and she's hot, that's reason enough

maybe become a sexy couple ( this point is a little bit tricky because I have to sort out my feeling towards her first)

Okay these would be the basic points that I have in my mind right now. And I should head upstairs to change. Something sexy wouldn't hurt and she'd realize sooner that she's attracted to me. Yeah, that's a good idea.

When I enter the bedroom again for the second time this day, I have nearly a heart attack from her being so sexy and beautiful. She's wearing a tight black dress that barely comes to her knee and black high heals. Her hair looks so nice, they are curled and left open over her shoulder. She has also put some make up on that highlight her breath taking eyes. I need to take a picture of her cause this sight is to die for. I am definitely falling in love with her and I need to have her.

When she looks at me from the mirror, I can see her smirking at me. Well played Brittany, she's teasing me and I will show her that two can play that game. I will dress to impress, she won't be able to take her eyes off me. Watch out, Brittany you will not know what hit you when I'm done with you.

That's how we do it.

**So I hope that you like this chapter. Couldn't update sooner cause of my exams. And thank you so much for the reviews guys, I love you all for following and commenting on this story. Unfortunately all errors are mine so I can't blame someone else :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Now standing in front of my closet I try to find the perfect dress for the evening. Then I see my favorite red dress. It's strapless and fits to my body just the right way without showing my not so little secret. Looking in the mirror I see a sexy woman. Yeah this is perfect and will drive her crazy with want. All I need to do is put some make up on and I'm ready to go.

I'm all excited, I feel like I could walk on a cloud. Okay, calm down Santana, focus, breath in and now out. I'm ready, let's begin the game.

When I walk downstairs I try to sway my hips as seductively as possible because Brittany was already waiting in the living room which has a perfect view of the stairs leading upstairs. The first thing I notice is shock and then I see her totally checking me up. She starts her gaze journey with my legs which look fantastic and then they linger at my breasts. By the time she locks eyes with me I have the Lopez smirk in place. She blushes extremely at being caught staring.

'' Enjoying the view Britt-Britt?'' I tell her playfully and chuckle.

''Shut up, Lopez! I was just appreciating your dress, it looks really nice and I would like to buy something like that too'' she replies with her eyebrows furrowed.

'' Fine, I believe you and we should get going'' I say to ease her a little bit from her embarrassment and to actually leave the house.

I play some romantic music in the car to create a nice atmosphere. A few minutes later she asks me where we are going.

'' I thought that you should come to my work place and look around. Of course if you want to but I thought that you might be curious'' I say nervously maybe I should've made reservations in a restaurant.

'' oh that's a great idea San!'' she says immediately and I can't help the smile forming in my face. She notices what she has said and looks at me uncertain like she said something bad.

'' I like that one Britt.'' I reassure her and repeat the nickname a few times in my mind. I was never fond of nicknames but Brittany saying it makes it just so special I could melt.

I park the car in my spot and hastily exit the car to open her door. She thanks me shyly and I fall just a little bit more for her. I know that this isn't a date but I want to show her that I'm awesome and would always treat her right.

Now standing in front of Snixx-Juice, I greet Puck my friend and bodyguard who is standing outside keeping everything in line. I take Brittany's hand and she doesn't pull away, well that's a good sign.

''We should go to my office for our talk to have privacy, after that we can come back down again.'' I don't want people listening and guide her to my office.

* * *

'' your office look really nice'' she tells me still looking around. Well what can I say, I have style and the money.

'' Thanks. So would you like to sit, or are we going to do the talking while we stand?'' I say and she sit on the couch. I don't wait long to sit beside her and wait for her to start. I wait patiently while she tries to find the right words to start.

'' My father has several restaurants just like you in NYC and LA. I found out a few months ago that the business wasn't so great and that he owes your father a lot of money'' I know where this talk is going and I can't help feeling angry at my father. '' I always did what my parents wanted from me, always tried to be the perfect daughter, always showed respect and then one day your father came to our house. He saw me talking to my mother and told my father that he also has a daughter and wants her to get married. Mario Lopez gave my father an ultimatum. Me marrying you or our business going bankrupt.'' she tells me with her voice slightly shaking and I reach out to take her hands in mine, showing her that I'm listening.

'' When my father told my mother about this deal, I overheard them and immediately said no. I could not believe that my father was okay with me marrying someone so that he could settle everything with your father and I felt betrayed when he tried to list the benefits for me and his business. I instantly knew that there was not any other option for me.''Brittany now has some tears in her eyes and I reach to wipe them.

I feel so angry with our family, all they can think about is money and their fucking business. How could they do that to a sweet person like Brittany. And of course me. I'm a victim to don't forget that.

'' And I'm really sorry that I was so rude to you Santana. I was just so angry with everything that happened and at the universe for doing this to me.''

'' I completely understand, B. I would do a lot more things than you did. Aunty Snixx would start a riot '' I say with my best gangster voice. And I see the wanted reaction. A beautiful smile.

'' My father has his ways, Britt. When I first started my business he offered me money because I didn't have a lot of that but under one condition. He wanted me to do everything on his name so he had all the rights on paper. He told me that the day I payed him back he would sign them over to me however he did not do it. He put a lot of pressure on me, told me to finally get married, to settle down and have children.'' Brittany looks wide eyed at me and I continue.

'' I always told them that marriage was not something for me. He thought this was his chance to get me to marry someone. He told me that if I don't marry the person that he chose, he would sell my business. I just had to do it, everything that I worked hard for could be gone.'' I was now angrily ranting.

''he also said that this marriage has to work. He will sign over the papers in 5 years when he sees that we are stable. So now you see that we have to make them believe that we are an actual couple.'' I tell her and she nods her head now actually understanding everything that I said earlier.

'' We will do our best Santana and maybe we will learn to be friends. Maybe this will blossom into a great friendship, I can see myself being best friends with you.''

'' and I also want to tell you that I'm nothing like my father. I'm not involved with him or his business. I work hard for my money and I've made my own name. I just try to separate myself from him.'' I desperately try to tell her that I'm an honest person.

'' I believe in you Santana and things will only go up for us. In time we will find a solution for our situation. I know that we have to act like a married couple and lucky for you I am an excellent actress but with you I see now that I want be acting a lot.'' I get really emotional cause nobody has ever said that they believe in me and really meant it. What is this girl doing to me?

'' Okay now that we have discussed the important stuff, we should head downstairs and distract ourselves. We just had an intense conversation and we will learn every day new things. So we should relax a little bit. What do you say?'' I ask her.

I stand up and walk to her, stretching my hand to her. '' I would really like that, San.'' she reaches for my hand and we walk hand in hand downstairs to the bar.

**So this is a little bit longer than the other chapters. Thank you so much for your reviews and get so excited when I read them. Hope you like this one. **


	7. Chapter 7

This is the perfect opportunity for me, I will hypnotize her with my dancing cause I dance like a boss. I will show her my best dance moves and she will fall for me so fast, she'll get dizzy. But first we need to loosen up a little bit.

'' what do you want to drink Britt?'' I ask her walking to the bar and give Sam a sign to come to us.

'' I don't know San, how about you surprise me?'' she replies and I think for a second before ordering Sam what we want to have. She looks like she might like it soft and fruity.

'' I hope you like it fruity and I have to say that we make the best drinks in the whole city so you will definitely love it.'' I tell her confidently and give her a nice smirk. Yeah ladies love the Lopez smirk so smirk all you can Santana.

''You're really full of yourself, aren't you?'' she responds and I laugh at that one '' well I know that we are the best so yeah I'm full of myself and you have to be confident and believe in yourself if you want to be successful.'' I answer her immediately and Sam brings us our drinks.

I got a glass of scotch just how I like it and Brittany her fruity drink. She looks really good with her delicate pink tongue swirling the straw in the glass and all I want is to have that tongue in my mouth. She looks at me knowingly and takes the cherry that was in the glass between her fingers and totally makes a show with licking the cherry and then sucking it like it's the best thing in the world. O God I can't take it anymore if I look one more second at her sucking and licking something, I will explode.

''So Britt you want to dance? I warn you, I'm a pretty good dancer so watch out.'' I make a silly face because ladies also love funny persons. And I'm right because she laughs and I mentally pat at my back.

'' oh really I can't wait to see you dance San. Let's move to the dance floor.'' She says while I take her hand and move to the middle of the dance floor. I look at the DJ and give him a signal. Before we came I called and explained that when we are at the dance floor, I want certain songs. He nods and plays a sexy song that I don't know but the beat is all that matters and the lyrics are a little bit dirty. Yes, that's my thing.

''Don't worry Brittany, I will lead so enjoy the dance'' I tell her and start to move and she has this smirk plastered on her face. And then after a few seconds she starts to move her hips and I can't take my eyes so I lose my rhythm. Holly shit! She dances like a freaking goddess, she's definitely a professional. Then she hooks her arm around my shoulder and leans really close.

'' did I tell you that I took dance classes when I was younger and later worked in a dance studio for a few years'' she whispers in my ear and I am seconds away from fainting because her breath and lips touch my ear. I need to do something this was my chance to impress her.

'' No, you didn't tell me that and I totally embarrassed myself in front of a professional dancer '' I pout because this changed the whole plan.

'' Ohh, San don't pout, please. You dance really good and I have to say that you are the first person who can keep up with me except of course my friends who are dancer cause that's their job. They have to dance good and I'm rambling now.'' She blushes and I don't know why she's so adorable. One minute she's dancing like a god and the next she's rambling like a cute little girl.

''Okay, okay. I will forget that I made a fool out of myself but now you have to show me your moves.'' I tell her and she chuckles. The moment she turns around and starts to grind against me is the moment I died and went to heaven. Really, her right hand is around my neck and the left is around my lower back. She dances so sensually and sexy. I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle my nose around her neck. I am struggling to control my hand or my mouth which really wants to suck at her smooth skin.

I can't take it anymore and start to kiss her around her neck and hear her moaning. This just motivates me to continue my mission. I suck and lick like this is the last time that I will kiss someone's neck. She grinds harder against my crotch and I know that she can feel my getting hard. No one can blame me for that because a hot woman is dancing against me; it's only natural for me that I get hard.

I get the urgent need to see her eyes and turn her around. She looks so beautiful, panting and licking her lips. Her eyes are dark blue and dilated. She looks at my lips and we start to lean in but I curse my luck when the lights turn on and the music stops. I hate the world so much right now. That was my chance to kiss her and they ruined it. God, I'm gonna fire someone today.

We separate and take a few steps apart. She looks at me and blushes. The moment is ruined but now I know that she's also into me. That's a plus, she wanted to kiss me to and if she didn't feel anything for me than she wouldn't dance like that with me.

'' nice moves! '' I say a few seconds later to ease the tension. She doesn't look at me and looks a little uncomfortable. '' do you want to home?'' I ask her because she's looking around like searching for an exit to sprint for.

'' yeah that would be nice, Santana! I'm a little bit tired and we should just head home. Maybe watch a movie or if you're tired too we could just sleep.'' She says and I agree with her. I call Quinn and tell her to manage the bar for tonight.

'' but today was really nice and I'm really happy that we cleared everything between us.'' Brittany talks when we drive and I nod because now I know what my father did and I will definitely have a talk with him and Mr. Pierce.

'' yeah I'm happy to and will be more happy when we get home and watch a nice movie'' I want to end the day nice with her maybe sleeping in my arms . That would be good.

* * *

When we get home she goes to the kitchen and makes popcorn. I search for a romantic comedy movie and bring a blanket so we can cuddle. We already changed our clothes and now wear our pajamas. Brittany comes into the room with the popcorn bowl in her hand and we sit on the couch.

I start the movie and notice that we sit really close. I can feel her thighs touching mine and shiver which she sees and lays the blanket over us. 20 minutes into the movie her eyes start to drop and I feel her falling asleep. She lays her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her shoulder so she can lay comfortable. I definitely know that I'm falling for her. The night ended like I wanted it, her falling asleep in my arms. I know that this will lead to something nice , Brittany just needs a little help opening her eyes and see whats waiting for her. With a little time she will realize it too, I'm sure of it.

**Sorry guys couldn't update sooner and what do you think? Hope you like it, all errors are mine. **


End file.
